RECOVERY
by Patcat
Summary: Two souls.
1. Chapter 1

RECOVERY

Chapter ONE

"Good job, both of you," Ross said as Alex and Bobby emerged from the interrogation room. "I'll let the ADA know that Mr. Wilding's attorney will be looking for a deal." Ross gave his detectives a rare smile of approval. "I had lunch with Jack McCoy yesterday. He said some of the ADAs are complaining that they're not getting any cases to take to court because the two of you are too efficient in getting confessions."

Alex smiled while Bobby performed his familiar dance of a shuffle and attempt to hide.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "That we aren't providing the ADAs with more courtroom experience."

"Everything's good between the two of you?" Both Alex and Bobby wished Ross would stop asking the question.

Bobby nodded, and Alex responded, "Very good."

"Don't worry, Sir," Bobby said. "Eames and I have worked things out. I'm attending my sessions. You don't have to worry." There was no challenge or anger in Bobby's voice, only a resigned statement of facts.

"Thank you…I appreciate that, Detective," Ross said. "After you've finished the paperwork, go home…And take tomorrow. I think three confessions in four days entitle you to something."

Encouraged by the carrot of free time, Bobby and Alex worked quietly and quickly to finish the paperwork. At least the prospect encouraged Alex. Bobby worked quietly and quickly because Alex wanted the free time. Time away from work didn't matter to Bobby. There wasn't much that he could do with it. He'd occasionally work on some project with Lewis; he'd often visit the library to keep up with the latest research and theories in his profession; he'd even try to rest. But he lacked Alex's family ties and reasons for wanting downtime.

"You going to spend some time with Nate?" Bobby asked as he signed a form.

"Unfortunately," Alex sighed. "Nate and his Mom and Dad are at a water park for a couple of days."

"He swims well enough?"

"Like a fish…He watched the Olympics, and now he wants to be the next Michael Phelps." Alex smiled. "He found out that Michael Phelps has a bulldog, and now he wants a bulldog."

Bobby smiled.

"He really enjoyed that day we went to the beach," Alex said. "Thank you for coming."

"That…that was a good day," Bobby said. "I…I'm glad you dragged me out for that."

"I'm glad you came. It's hard enough to keep track of Nate under normal circumstances. It would've been almost impossible at the beach without a second pair of eyes." Alex returned his smile.

Bobby felt a once familiar warmth. "You can go ahead, Eames…I can finish this up…"

His cell phone rang, and Alex watched with growing concern as Bobby took the call. She knew it was a difficult one when he slumped forward and covered his eyes with his hand. He put the phone on his desk and sat quietly for several moments.

"What is it?" Alex asked gently.

He sat for several more moments, and she feared he might not answer her.

"It was Evelyn," Bobby said finally. He moved his chair closer to Alex. "She's heard from Donnie…"

"Is he ok? Does he know…"

"Evelyn told him about Frank," Bobby said. "She said Donnie said he wasn't sure how he should feel…"

"Not unlike his uncle," Alex said gently.

Bobby smiled sadly. "Yea…Evelyn said…that Donnie said he was ok…But he…He needs help…He's tired of running…of living off the radar…He was worried about me…He wanted to know how I was…She said he'd told Frank that I was in trouble at Tate…" Bobby stopped talking. His face was a mask, but Alex guessed he struggled to control his feelings. "Donnie's at least thinking about someone else…It's more than Frank did…"

"Yea," Alex said quietly. "So he's coming in…Can you get him some help?"

"I think I know where I can get him a good lawyer," Bobby said. He reached for his phone, but stopped when he saw the files on Alex's desk.

"It's ok," Alex said. "There're just a few things to clear up. You do what you need to do to help him."

"Thank you," Bobby said.

By the time Alex finished the paperwork, Bobby had made several calls.

"Eames," he said. "I need to talk to you…and Ross…"

Alex wondered if speaking to the Captain was a good idea, but she wordlessly followed Bobby into Ross' office. She carried their finished paperwork as an appeasement gift. Bobby knocked on the door, and Ross waved them in. Alex dropped the files and forms on the Captain's desk.

"Captain," Bobby said in a soft, strained voice. "My nephew Donnie…His mother's heard from him."

Ross' jaw twitched, and he slowly turned a pen in his hand.

"He…He wants to come in…To face things…I've contacted a lawyer…Someone who owes me a favor…I'm going to see Donnie tonight."

Alex and Ross looked at each other.

"Detective," Ross said quietly. "You're putting me in a difficult situation here."

Bobby nodded. "I know, Sir…But I'm not going to tell you where…And I'm guessing that you won't put a tail on me…" Bobby smiled wanly. "I don't think the NYPD is all that interested in a kid with a relatively minor drug bust that's shaky at best."

Ross leaned back in his chair. "He did escape…"

"Yes," Bobby said. "But it wasn't violent…There were circumstances…And the case is out of our jurisdiction." Bobby began to pace in the small space in front of the Captain's desk. "Sir…" He stopped pacing. "I…I respect you…I appreciate all you've done for me…I want you to know about this so you won't be blindsided…But…I have to see him…I have to help him…"

"And I have to help him," Alex said, nodding towards Bobby.

Bobby turned to her. "You don't…" He smiled. "But of course you will…" He held his hands up in resignation and looked at Ross. "What can I do?"

Ross studied the two detectives. "What do you plan to do, Goren?"

"The lawyer thinks there's a good argument that Donnie's conviction was suspect…That the evidence against him was weak…And the fact that the kid who was driving the car and actually had the drugs got a very light sentence and no jail time," Bobby explained. "And that Donnie escaped only because he feared for his life…She doesn't have all the details, but she thinks there's a good chance she can get him time served and probation. At the very least, he won't go to a facility like Tate."

Ross sighed. "All right, Goren…Thank you for letting me know about this…Let me know what's going on…And if you need any help…Anyone to testify how this kid helped the investigation into the conditions at Tate…I'd be happy to do it."

"Sir…You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, Detective," Ross said. "If I'd supported you better, a lot of things might not have happened."

Bobby couldn't look at Ross or Alex.

"I just hope this boy is worth everything you're doing for him," Ross said.

"I'm the last person to judge anyone," Bobby said. "I have to believe he's worth it. Thank you, Captain."

Alex followed Bobby out of the Captain's office, out of the squad room, and into the elevator. "All right, when and where are we meeting him?"

Bobby didn't even consider protesting Alex's use of the word "we". "Tonight…or tomorrow morning, depending on your viewpoint. At that restaurant near the Port Authority where Evelyn met Frank."

They arrived at the parking garage. "I'm driving you home tonight," Alex declared.

Bobby didn't protest and quietly slipped into Alex's car's passenger seat. "I'm sorry," he said. "That you have to do this."

"I get to do this," Alex said. "Does Evelyn know what you did for Donnie? Does he know?"

Bobby stared out the side window as if the parking garage was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "She…she knows that I didn't find out about Donnie until after my Mom's death. Frank apparently told her that I've always known about Donnie, but refused to help him because I was too busy with my own life or too ashamed of Frank and my Mom. I don't know how much she knows about what I did at Tate, although I think Donnie's told her something."

Alex gripped the steering wheel tightly and struggled to keep her rage at Frank Goren from blinding her. "How is Donnie?" she asked when she could trust her voice. "How's he stayed alive?"

"Evelyn said he picked up jobs…dishwashing, janitorial…Jobs where there aren't many questions. She said he sounded good. A little scared, but reasonable. He probably needs some help. He's bi-polar, and that whole thing at Tate…" Bobby shook his head to rid it of unwanted memories. "I just hope he's relatively ok. How he appears will mean a lot before a judge."

"When are you supposed to meet him?"

"His bus is supposed to get in about midnight."

"That's a lovely time to be around the Port Authority," Alex sighed.

"At least I'll have you for backup," Bobby said.

Alex waited with Bobby at his apartment; she sensed he welcomed her presence. He offered to fix or order some dinner, but she had as little appetite as he did. They tried to watch television. Alex suggested they might want to try to get some sleep. Bobby offered her his bed, but nearly jumped away from her when she said they might share it.

"I…I won't get any sleep anyway," Bobby stuttered.

"It's just," Alex said carefully. "I thought…You might need a hug right now…Like we did after what happened to me."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…I miss that," Alex confessed. "How you held me when I was upset…We haven't done that for a while."

Bobby stared at the floor. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't think…I didn't have the right…"

"You know," Alex said as she stepped closer to him. "I get a lot out of that."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck again.

"How about a compromise?" Alex asked. "We sit on the couch. We fall asleep, we fall asleep. You just set the alarm clock."

"I…I…" Bobby glanced at his desk. "I was going to some research…"

"For Donnie?"

Bobby nodded. "But really…I can't think of anything else I can do…And…And really…I'd rather sit with you…"

For the next couple of hours they sat on the couch. Alex curled up against Bobby, and she dozed. In spite of his best efforts, though, some of Bobby's tension and restlessness spread to Alex. Just before ten, he carefully moved to untangle his body from hers.

"I…I'm going to grab a shower," he said softly. "So maybe you can finally get some sleep."

"It's ok," she said, but she was grateful for the few minutes of sleep she grabbed before he returned.

"You know," he said as he looked down at her. "You don't have to do this…"

She rose and stretched. Bobby thought she looked like an elegant cat. "Yea," she said. "I do."

Alex allowed herself to enjoy Bobby's car as he drove. She thought it was a safe topic that kept her from worrying about their mission.

"It's a beautiful car," she said.

"Know anyone who might like to have it?" Bobby asked a little too casually.

"You're thinking of selling it?" Alex asked. "But you and Lewis…I know you worked really hard on this card…And you're really proud of it…"

Bobby shrugged. "Insurance…Gas…Parking…Only an idiot or a really wealthy person tries to own a car in New York City…And…Well, you know my financial state…And Donnie will need some stuff even if he gets legal help…"

Alex considered Bobby's words. "I…I'll check with my family," she said hesitantly. "I know some of them admire this car a lot."

"I'd appreciate that," Bobby said. "I'd like it to go to a good home."

They arrived at the Port Authority. It was so late, or early, that there were a few open parking spots. Bobby eased into one.

"Think it'll be safe here?" Alex asked "I wouldn't want your potential source of financial aid hurt."

"Well," Bobby sighed. "It's insured."

The Port Authority wasn't the most glamorous entry to New York at noon on a beautiful day. Just before midnight the area was nearly at its worst. As much as Alex hated to admit it, she was glad she was there with Bobby's large, reassuring figure. She followed him into a twenty four hour diner close to the bus terminal. Her cop vision quickly pegged the customers as working girls, pimps, dealers, players and potential members of those dubious fraternities and sororities. She thought two of the men she saw might be undercover cops, and she hoped that none of Bobby's enemies knew about Donnie. She had complete faith in Ross, but there were others in the NYPD, starting with the Chief of Detectives, who would use his nephew against Bobby.

Bobby chose a vacant booth close with a clear view of the terminal and the diner's door. Alex sat at the booth across the aisle where four weary looking women blocked a clear view of her from the door.

A harried and worn waitress approached them.

"Please," Bobby said softly. "We're waiting for someone…He'll probably be really hungry when he gets here…So if you could take his order right away…I'd be very grateful…"

Before Bobby could pull his wallet out, Alex handed the waitress a twenty. "I got it," she said to the waitress and Bobby. "Just keep the coffee coming, and I'll take care of whatever we order."

The waitress nodded and pocketed the bill. As she left, Bobby turned to Alex. "You…"

"I want to do it," she said firmly.

It was a long wait, eased slightly by the surprisingly strong and good coffee and Bobby's destruction of several napkins. Alex bought several newspapers, but they held little interest for either her or Bobby. Bobby did comment that he'd selected a good time to have a personal financial meltdown.

"At least I've got nothing to lose," he said dryly.

Alex thought that Bobby had lost a great deal in the past months. "And that's why Donnie is so important to him," she thought. "He's someone he's found…And he wants to save him…"

"I think," Bobby said. "That's Donnie's bus…"

END CHAPTER ONE

I know practically nothing about the Port Authority. It's a useful location.

Patcat


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"Do you want to go to the bus…" Alex asked.

"No," Bobby said firmly, but even as he spoke the words Alex saw how desperately he wanted to rush to the bus to see if Donnie emerged from it. "I promised I'd wait here. I don't want to spook him." Bobby sat up straight. "There…There he is."

Alex performed the seasoned detective's trick of studying a person without seeming to study them. As she scanned the restaurant she noticed, with considerable relief, the two men she thought might be undercover cops had left the diner. Her gaze rested on a thin young man with very short hair—almost a buzz cut—who stood uncertainly in the restaurant's door. Bobby let out a deep breath, and Alex realized how much Bobby feared Donnie wouldn't appear. Bobby stood and walked towards the boy.

"Bobby," Donnie said with a mix of wonder, gratitude and fear. "You're here…You came…"

"I promised," Bobby said softly. "If you need help and you're willing to help yourself, I'll always help you."

"Thanks…Thanks." Donnie hugged Bobby. He saw Alex and jerked away from his uncle. "What…What's she doing here?"

Bobby gripped Donnie's right arm firmly but gently. "She's here to help. She's my best friend, Donnie. She's not here as a cop."

Donnie looked uncertainly from Alex to Bobby. Alex saw a haunted look in his eyes, a look she'd often seen in Bobby's eyes.

"She helped me," Bobby said. "To get into…and out…of Tate…"

Donnie relaxed. "I…I'm sorry…Detective Eames…Right? It's just…I've been on the run…It's hard to know who to trust."

"You can trust her," Bobby said.

The waitress appeared on cue.

"You must be hungry," Alex said. "C'mon…Sit down and we'll buy you whatever you eat at one in the morning."

Donnie ate breakfast—and a lot of it—at one in the morning. He listened as he ate as Bobby outlined plans for dealing with the young man's troubles.

"You…You're doing all this…You barely know me," Donnie said during one of the moments he wasn't inhaling food.

"Yea..." Bobby said. "Frank…He never gave me the chance…I'm sorry about that…If I'd known about you…I would've helped…"

"He told us." Donnie stared at his now empty plate. "My Mom and me…He told us that you didn't want anything to do with us. Because of him." The boy shrugged. "I shouldn't have been surprised. He lied about a lot of things."

If Frank Goren wasn't already dead, Alex would've happily killed him.

"I…I don't know what I should feel," Donnie confessed. "He…He never really was my Dad…Every time he showed up…It was bad news…Aside from introducing me to you, I'm not sure he ever did anything good for me."

"I'm glad," Bobby said after a moment. "That you think I'm a good thing in your life."

"I…I don't have to go back there…To that place?"

"You can say its name," Bobby said. "Tate doesn't have any power over you. You won't go back there."

Alex watched as Donnie shredded several napkins. "I…I'm sorry I ran away. That I escaped…It's just…I saw them taking you to Heaven…"

Alex felt Bobby flinch.

"And…and I thought…I'd be next…When I got away, I called Frank…I told him you were in a lot of trouble…That you needed help right away…He told me not to worry…To get away…He swore to me that he'd make sure you were ok…That he'd let your partner know…"

Bobby stiffened, and rage filled Alex.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Donnie asked sadly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…They never put me there, but I heard from the other inmates…I know…Oh, God, Bobby…I'm so sorry…" He was on the edge of tears.

"It's all right," Bobby said. "I should've let you know you could contact Detective Eames."

"I should've called her." Donnie glanced at Alex. "But my experience with cops…It hasn't been good…And I was so afraid of being sent back there…to Tate."

"I can't blame you for that," Bobby said softly. "But right now…We've got other things to worry about. How are you?"

"Ok, I guess. The bipolar thing…It's been all right. I can usually tell when I'm going high or low. I can handle it," Donnie declared.

Bobby studied him. "Look…like I said…I want to help you…But there's got to be some rules…"

"I'm clean," Donnie said. "No drugs…No booze…I know they make it worse…You can test me…Anything…"

Bobby smiled wanly. "I don't think that's necessary. I trust you. But the bipolar thing…You need to go to a doctor…Get it diagnosed…Get on the meds if you need them…"

Donnie's eyes darkened. "Doctors…Shrinks…They haven't helped me…They just gave me drugs…Made me a zombie…So they could control me…"

"I know doctors…Good doctors…" Bobby leaned across the table. "They can help you."

"Frank said…He said that you kept your Mom locked up and away. Is that what you're trying to do to me?"

Bobby shuddered as if he'd been hit, and he fell back against the back of the booth.

"How can you believe that?" Alex asked. "You just said Frank lied to you…That you couldn't trust anything he told you…Your uncle has risked his career…His life…His sanity…For you. How dare you accuse him of trying to put you away!"

Donnie blinked.

"Eames," Bobby said, but Alex ignored him.

"He's done everything he can to find and protect you. He's exhausted himself. You couldn't even call and tell him and your mother that you were alive. Do you know he thought you were dead, and it scared the hell out of him?"

Donnie stared at his uncle.

"He doesn't need to know," Bobby began.

"Yes, he does," Alex declared. "He needs to know how much someone is willing to do for him, so that he'll fly right. So that he'll face up to his responsibilities."

Donnie slumped in his seat. "I…I'm sorry…I don't know who to trust…And…And I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me…And it seems that the people who try to help me get hurt."

Bobby reached across the table and gripped Donnie's right arm. "I know what that feels like."

Donnie looked up, and Alex saw tears in his eyes. She fought the ones forming in her own eyes.

"Ok," the boy said slowly. "I'll see the shrink. Who knows…Maybe it'll make me more sympathetic to a judge."

"That's not the best reason for seeing a doctor," Bobby said. "But you're right. It might help."

"God," Donnie said and shook his head. "I'm so tired. What's going to happen?"

"You're going to stay with me," Bobby said. "It's only a couch…And like I said…There are rules…No drugs, no alcohol, no parties…You go to the doctor…"

"Will I be around that long? Won't I be going back to jail?"

"Not if we can help it. Tomorrow…today…we'll meet with a lawyer…and a doctor…We'll get you some clothes…"

"What?" Donnie said. "I'm not styling?" He glanced at his worn T-shirt and frayed jeans.

"'Fraid you'll need something better to impress a judge," Bobby said.

Donnie yawned. "Sorry…It's been a long day…Hell, it's been some long months."

"Yea," Bobby said. He offered his keys to Alex. "Eames, could you get the car? I'll help Donnie with his stuff."

Alex nodded. She took the keys. "Thanks for trusting me with the baby."

"She's nice…tough, but nice," Donnie said as Alex walked away. "And pretty for an older woman…"

"Older?" Bobby said. "She's younger than me…What does that make me?"

"Uh…Sorry…"

"It's ok." Bobby smiled. "But don't every let her hear you say anything like that."

"I've been warned," Donnie said. He stood and lifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'll get your duffel bag," Bobby said. "Unless there's something dangerous in it."

"Just some old clothes," Donnie said. "The important stuff…My books and notebooks…are in here." He tilted his head towards the backpack.

Alex pulled the car up just as Bobby and Donnie walked out of the diner. Donnie's eyes widened.

"Wow…What a beauty…" He carefully swung his baggage and body into the back seat. "This is a great ride. Is everything original?"

Bobby slipped into the passenger seat. "Yea…I've got an old friend who's great with cars. He owns his own shop. I help him out sometimes. You like cars?"

"Love 'em…"

Bobby turned in his seat. "You know anything about them?"

"Some," Donnie said. "When…When I got picked up I'd just registered for a mechanic's class. I've worked at some auto shops, and I liked it and seemed to be good at it."

"I can't promise you anything," Bobby said thoughtfully. "But I might be able to call in some favors and get that friend to consider you for a job."

"That…that would be great," Donnie said. "But if…if I get sent to jail…"

"We might get lucky," Bobby said. "And judges tend to be impressed by people who have jobs and homes."

"Ok," Donnie said. "Ok." He yawned. "Right now, I'm too tired to think."

"I'm with you there," Alex said.

When they arrived at Bobby's apartment, Donnie, in spite of his growing need for sleep, stared in wonder at the crowded bookshelves. "Wow," he said.

"You can read anything you want," Bobby said.

"Thanks," Donnie said. "One of the worst things about all this has been not being near books…Except when I'd stay in a library…Those places saved my life…"

The boy seemed to fall asleep before his head hit the pillow on the couch. Bobby insisted on going with Alex to her car.

"Call me if you need me," Alex said.

"You've already gone way above and beyond the call of duty, Eames," Bobby said. "But you always do that."

"I'll cover for as much as I can," Alex answered. "And I'll come by to help tomorrow."

"I won't argue with you," Bobby smiled. "Since it won't matter."

Alex glanced back at Bobby as she drove away. "I hope Donnie knows what Bobby is doing for him," she thought. "I hope the kid is worth it."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Bobby came back to his apartment he found Donnie deeply asleep on the couch. Bobby carefully placed the blanket that had taken up permanent residence on the couch over Donnie. He studied his nephew. "God," Bobby half-prayed. "Please…Please…Give him a break…Give me a break…" He stumbled towards his bed. "I've slept so rarely here lately," he thought. "It might have been better if I'd taken the couch. I may not be able to sleep in a bed."

In spite of his fears, Bobby was asleep in a few minutes. A cry brought him awake, and Bobby realized it came from Donnie. He stumbled into the apartment's main section and found Donnie sitting up on the couch. He clutched the blanket around his body and shivered.

"Hey," Bobby said gently. "You ok?"

Donnie gulped for air. "I…I…I'm sorry…I'm ok…I…I had a bad dream."

Bobby sat slowly in the overstuffed chair across from the couch. "Yea…Nothing like a bad dream to wake you up from a good sleep." He stared at the floor. "I know about bad dreams." He took a deep breath. "Was it bad for you in Tate?"

"Nothing really happened to me," Donnie said a little too casually. "I know what happened to other people. I was in protective custody most of the time…Or what passed for that in there…I was one of the youngest guys there, and I guess there's some rule about younger prisoners being separated from the rest of the population…"

Bobby leaned forward in his chair. "There was an inmate there…He had on your T-shirt…" He studied the floor again and wondered how far he should push Donnie. "The reason…The reason why they put me in Heaven…This inmate was…attacking…another prisoner…"

"I wasn't raped," Donnie said quickly. "A lot of things happened in there, but not that…I know the guy you're talking about…He was bad news. He got good jobs by sucking up to the guards and the biggest inmates. He worked in the laundry and took the shirt. I didn't push it. Didn't like that shirt all that much anyway."

Bobby fell back in the chair. "Good," he said. "I…I was so afraid…Good…"

Donnie was stunned by his uncle's obvious relief. "Frank told me," he said cautiously. "That your Mom…gave him a rough time. Lots of nightmare material…"

Bobby said nothing. He didn't know how much or what Frank had told Donnie.

"He said he had to take care of her a lot. That that was why he didn't finish college. That she threw away money he gave her…or spent it on you."

A bubble of rage grew in Bobby.

"I bet though," Donnie continued. "He lied about that. I bet you're the one she hurt. That you're the one who took care of her and gave her money. And that she spent it on him."

The bubble fell. "Frank…He…It was hard on him too." Bobby didn't want to reveal Frank's failings to Donnie.

"Maybe…But every time I saw him…Every time Mom saw him…He wanted something. Even if he said he was doing something for us." Donnie smiled sadly. "Actually, every time he said he was doing something for us, it seemed it cost us even more."

Bobby tried not to think of Frank's many unfulfilled promises.

"But you," Donnie continued. "Every time I've seen you, you're trying to help me." The boy bit his lip. "Except for my Mom…Nobody's tried to help me like that…" There were tears in his eyes.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I…You're my nephew…I figure I owe you the benefit of the doubt."

"I…I've got so many questions…But right now…I'm so tired," Donnie confessed.

"It…It's ok," Bobby said. "We've got a big day tomorrow…I promise you I'll answer any questions I can. But it'd be good if we could both get some sleep. Is the couch ok?"

"It's great…Much better than most places I've been sleeping…" Donnie yawned. "Thanks, Bobby…Thanks…"

Bobby watched his nephew drift back asleep. "Please," he prayed. "Please help me help him…Don't let this be a mistake for him…"

Bobby slept restlessly for the few remaining hours of the night. He finally gave up his battle a little before seven. He fixed a pot of coffee as quietly as he could. Donnie remained deeply asleep on the couch. They had a meeting with a psychiatrist at ten, followed by a meeting with a lawyer, and Bobby wondered if Donnie had any clothes beyond the battered jeans and worn T-shirt he'd shed on the floor.

"He'll need something better for court," Bobby thought. "I'll need to take him shopping…Although I don't know what with…"

A knock on his door just before eight shook him out of his thoughts. "Who…" Bobby thought, and he felt a pang of fear that Donnie had been followed by someone. Peering through the peephole, he saw Alex, bearing several bags, standing before his door. He opened the door.

"Eames…What…"

"Help me with these," Alex said softly. "It occurred to me that Donnie probably wouldn't have an extensive wardrobe…And that your budget is pretty tight right now…"

"Eames…You didn't buy…"

"It also occurred to me," Alex said. "That some of my brothers and older nephews have some clothes that might fit Donnie. So I grabbed some things destined for the St. Vincent de Paul and Salvation Army. It's mostly jeans and T-shirts. There is a nice pair of khaki pants and navy blue suit jacket from one of my brothers. He thought they made him look too preppy. I thought it might just be what Donnie needs for court if you lend him one of those great ties of yours." Alex pulled the jacket from one of the bags. "We should hang this up."

"And what are these?" Bobby pulled a package of new boxers and one of new briefs from another bag.

Alex reddened slightly. "Well…no one wants to wear used underwear, for heaven's sake…I think my sister-in-law might've thrown those in. She's always buying extras." Alex hung the jacket on a hanger she found in Bobby's closet.

"Some of these jeans and shirts look new," Bobby said. "And I thought you said there were just T-shirts." He held up several polo shirts.

Alex shrugged. "I really didn't pay much attention to what I got."

"Hey…What's going on?" Alex and Bobby turned to see Donnie sitting up on the couch. He blinked and sniffed the air. "Coffee? Real coffee? Strong?" He started to stand, saw Alex, and blinked. "Sorry, Ms. Eames." He clutched the blanket around him.

Alex smiled. "It's ok, Donnie. I have plenty of brothers. But I appreciate your concern."

"There is coffee," Bobby said. "Strong and lots of it. And Eames appears to have taken care of your fashion needs."

Donnie stood, carefully keeping the blanket around him. "Fashion? I don't wear fashion. I wear what I can get." He looked at the bags of clothes. "These are for me?"

"If they fit and you like them," Alex said.

Donnie stared at her. "I…I have a choice?"

"You do," Bobby said dryly. "But be aware that a refusal would result in an insult to the Eames family."

"Wow," Donnie said. He touched one of the shirts. "I haven't had this many clothes…Well, I don't think ever…"

Bobby and Alex tried to ignore the tight feelings in their throats.

"Go," Bobby said when he could trust his voice. "Get a shower. Put on some of these new threads. And I'll fix us some breakfast. You like scrambled eggs?"

"Uh…yea...That'd be great." Clutching the blanket around him, Donnie selected a pair of jeans and one of the polo shirts. As he started towards the bathroom, Alex threw the boxers at him.

"Don't forget these," she said.

As he caught the package, Donnie's precarious hold on the blanket slipped, and he briefly stood in his underwear before dashing into the bathroom.

"That's cruel, Eames," Bobby laughed as he started to fix the eggs. "Poor kid's already scared of you."

Alex grinned. She picked up the abandoned blanket, folded it, and placed it on the couch. "I think you're right, Bobby. He's a good kid. Maybe he's like you, and somehow he's got a good moral gyroscope or something."

Bobby stirred the eggs. "Thank you," he said softly. "Eames…I know those clothes aren't all hand-me-downs. Some—maybe a lot—are new. I don't know how I can pay you back."

"You can pay me back by letting me help you," Alex declared.

"That doesn't seem like much…Especially in return for all you've done…and do…"

Alex pulled three plates from the cabinet. "I'm assuming I'll get some breakfast if Donnie doesn't inhale all the eggs."

Bobby smiled as he tossed cheese into the eggs. "Well, I think I've made enough. But I don't think he's had a lot of regular meals lately. Listen…When did you have time to get those clothes?"

"Most of them really are things my sister was getting ready to give away," Alex said. "I figured I'd avoid the middleman and give them to Donnie. And the other stuff…There are twenty-four hour stores."

Bobby shook his head as he spooned out the eggs. "So, you either stayed up late or got up early to get clothes for my nephew? You're remarkable, Eames."

Donnie emerged shyly from the back of the apartment. He wore one of new pairs of jeans and a bright yellow polo shirt. "They fit!" he said happily.

"Detective Eames is a highly skilled investigator," Bobby said. "She can usually get a perp's sizes within a single digit."

"Well, this shirt and the jeans fit great," Donnie said. "And…uh…the other things…"

"Breakfast is ready," Bobby announced, saving his nephew from some embarrassment. "Detective Eames would appreciate it if you'd leave her some eggs."

Donnie took the plate and fork Bobby offered him and plopped down on the couch.

"We're going to have to get you some shoes," Bobby said.

"Yea." Donnie paused in mid-bite to examine his worn sneakers. "Pull one of the threads, and these'll fall apart."

"After we talk to the lawyer," Bobby said. "We can go shopping."

"I'll take him," Alex said cheerfully. "I love to go shopping for shoes…Bobby hates shopping for everything but music and books." She raised the coffee pot. "How do you take it, Donnie?"

"Black…With lots of sugar…Lots of sugar…But I can get it…"

"It's ok." Alex dropped an unhealthy amount of sugar in a mug and carried it to Donnie.

"And just why does he rate such special treatment?" Bobby asked.

"He hasn't irritated me," Alex replied.

"He hasn't had a chance," Bobby complained.

"Wow," Donnie said. "You really know what a lot of sugar means, Ms. Eames. And the coffee and eggs are great, Bobby."

"You want some more?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yea!"

Bobby walked across the room and emptied the remains of the pan on Donnie's plate. Alex realized that Bobby hadn't eaten anything.

"Thank you for not calling me uncle," Bobby said as he watched Donnie devour the eggs. "It'd make me feel old and decrepit."

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

There was never any question that Alex would accompany Bobby and Donnie on their rounds that day. Bobby offered a brief and feeble protest, but Alex thought it was more for appearances than any real desire to keep her away. Their first stop was a psychiatrist's office. As Alex carefully maneuvered Bobby's car in and out of traffic (both she and Donnie insisted on taking the Mustang), Bobby explained to Donnie that the doctor was an expert in the treatment of bipolar disorder in young adults.

"I met her during a case…Before Major Case, Eames," Bobby said. "Just be honest with her, Donnie. I guess you've had to play a lot of roles to survive, but you don't have to do that any more."

"I'll try, Bobby…I really will." Donnie looked out the car window. "But I've been doing it so long…"

"I understand," Bobby said.

Alex concentrated on the road and hoped Donnie and Bobby couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She waited while Donnie and Bobby entered the psychiatrist's office. The waiting room was empty, and Alex found several new magazines to occupy her time. She was happily catching up on gossip when Bobby returned.

"She wants to talk to him alone, of course," Bobby said. "Without me hovering around."

"You may have saved his life," Alex said.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here." Alex thrust a copy of PEOPLE at Bobby. "Get caught up on the news."

He stared blankly at the cover. "Eames…I don't think I recognize any of the people on this cover."

Roughly an hour later Donnie emerged from the doctor's inner office. He looked, if not entirely happy, calm and reasonable, which was a sharp contrast to his uncle's increasing agitation.

"She's the best doctor I've ever talked to," Donnie said.

The doctor smiled. "Donnie has no problem with me speaking to you about most things, Bobby…and you, Ms. Eames, if you don't mind."

Donnie shrugged. "You trust her, Bobby. And she seems to know most of the bad stuff anyway."

At that moment, Alex thought she could forgive nearly every moment Bobby had tried to protect her by keeping her out of parts of his life.

"I think I can help Donnie a lot," the doctor said. "He seems to have a good recognition of when he's going into a depressed or manic state. He knows that for all of its increased energy, the manic state is a bad thing. That's something some bipolar patients never realize."

"Thank you, Rose," Bobby said. "Thank you…I don't know how I can…"

"I think," the doctor said quickly. "That Donnie would be an excellent addition to a study I'm doing. I've given him a couple of prescriptions that are part of that. He'll come to see me for regular sessions. It won't cost anything. And it'll impress a judge."

"Rose…You don't have to…"

"Bobby…Really…He's perfect for this study…"

Donnie grinned. "Hear that? I'm perfect for something."

The doctor smiled benevolently at Donnie. "I wouldn't endanger the study by letting him in if he wasn't right for it. And I owe you a lot, Bobby."

Bobby stared at his feet.

"Get the prescriptions filled," the doctor continued. "And I've made an appointment for the day after tomorrow. We can check on the medication's results and levels, and Donnie and I can have another session. If you need me to go with you to court or testify about his condition, just let me know."

"Thank you, Rose," Bobby said. "Thank you…"

"Eames," Bobby said as they left the psychiatrist's office building. "We're about to have a very long and very boring meeting with a lawyer. You don't have to…"

"But I do?" Donnie asked.

"'Fraid so," Bobby smiled. "But Eames doesn't…"

"Doesn't mind. I'll wait and make plans for shoe shopping with Donnie," Alex said.

"That sounds worse than the lawyer," Bobby said.

Alex waited with as much patience as she could muster in the lawyer's office, which was considerably older and shabbier than the psychiatrist's. The magazines in the waiting room reflected the age and state of the building, and Alex discovered that the latest copy of NEW YORK LAWYER wasn't nearly as fascinating as PEOPLE. Donnie and Bobby finally appeared a little over an hour later, followed by a man Alex recognized as the lawyer representing a man who was released after Mark Ford Brady's confessions.

"Don't worry," the lawyer said confidently. "We've got an excellent case…So good that I think we could sue the state and county for wrongful imprisonment…Not only am I convinced that Donnie is innocent, I can easily get this conviction thrown out on procedural violations."

"I don't want any money," Donnie said. "I just want to know I won't go back to jail…especially back there."

"Is he in any danger of getting picked up?" Bobby asked.

"Not as long as he doesn't get noticed by the police," the lawyer said. "Just don't go anywhere near that place. And if by some chance you get picked up by the NYPD, don't say anything until you call your uncle and me."

"I don't want to go near there," Donnie said. "And I'll be careful…I won't do anything." He looked at Bobby. "I owe someone too much."

"So," Alex said softly as they left the office and walked into the shabby lobby. "This is one of the guys who owe you a favor."

Bobby looked at the floor. Donnie studied him.

"A lot of people owe you favors, Bobby," he said. "And you're spending them on me."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your uncle's a good man," Alex said firmly, her words meant as much for Bobby as Donnie. "He's done a lot of good for a lot of people."

"From what I can tell," Donnie said. "Frank didn't do anyone any good. Are you sure you were brothers?"

Bobby jerked as if he'd been stabbed, and he spun away from Donnie and Alex.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Donnie stood stunned and puzzled. He turned to Alex.

"What…What did I say?" the boy asked plaintively. "I…I didn't mean anything…Just that Bobby is a good guy…And Frank wasn't…"

Bobby, furiously rubbing the back of his neck, stood several feet away.

"It's something your uncle can explain later," Alex said. "You're right though. Your uncle is a very different man from your father."

Donnie looked from Alex to Bobby. "Bobby," he said. "I'm sorry…Whatever I said…I'm sorry…"

Bobby took a deep breath, turned, and walked back to Donnie and Alex. "It's ok. It's not your fault. Our family…It's a bit of a minefield." Bobby smiled weakly. "But you've probably figured that out. I hope your mother's family is a little…calmer."

"It…It's got some problems," Donnie said. "But…well…"

"We'll talk about it," Bobby said.

"My Mom," Donnie said. "What a jerk I am…I need to call her…Let her know I'm ok…That I got here…And you're helping me…"

"Here." Alex handed her cell phone to Donnie. "Call her. My phone plan is better than Bobby's."

"And I've got a call of my own to make," Bobby said.

Alex moved away to give both men some privacy. They moved to opposite sides of the building's lobby. From Donnie's posture and movements, Alex saw that his call was an emotional one. It seemed to be difficult at the start, but his posture became more relaxed as the call went on. By the time he ended the call, Donnie had a warm smile on his face.

Alex felt Bobby at her side. He was also observing Donnie. "I called his mom last night…I mean this morning," Bobby said softly. "Told her was safe and I'd try to help him. She…she doesn't entirely trust me…Between what Frank told her about me and what Frank did, I can't say that I blame her."

"Does she know what you did for Donnie?" Alex asked.

"Donnie's told her some. But, remember, he doesn't know everything."

"He should know…"

Bobby held up a hand. "I…We can tell him at some point, Eames. But right now he's dealing with an awful lot. I just want him to feel safe and to get his troubles dealt with."

The smile growing on his face, Donnie walked to them. He handed the cell back to Alex. "Thanks…And thanks for calling her, Bobby. She was really happy to hear from me. Didn't give me too hard of a time for not calling her before."

"Why didn't you call her?" Alex asked.

Bobby gave her a warning look.

Donnie ran a hand over his buzz cut. "I…I was afraid the police might be listening in…I…I know…That doesn't make sense…But Frank told me…If I contacted her…The cops would fine me. He told me." He glanced at Bobby. "That I…I got you in trouble…That you wouldn't want to help me even if you could."

Alex thought the young man was on the edge of tears. Bobby looked as if he was torn between embracing Donnie and finding something to destroy. Only Alex's concern for Bobby and her growing concern for Donnie kept her from expressing her rage at Frank Goren's lies.

"He lied," Donnie muttered. "He lied about everything."

Bobby struggled with his memories. He couldn't remember Frank ever taking care of him when they were kids, but he wanted to believe the story. There was his mother's ring. Frank hadn't pawned it, hadn't lost it. Bobby hoped Frank had held on to the ring for his son.

"Frank," Bobby said softly. "Did a lot of bad things. He lied. A lot. But…But he was sick. There were a lot of things beyond his control."

Alex stared at Bobby.

"At least," Bobby continued. "He brought you and me together. Maybe a lot later than either of us wanted or needed. Maybe for the wrong reasons. But he got us together."

"I…I don't understand," Donnie said. "How can you forgive him?"

"Your uncle is an exceptional man," Alex said.

Bobby blinked and stared at the ground.

"C'mon," Alex said cheerfully. "Let's get Donnie some decent shoes."

"Uh…I have some things to do," Bobby said.

They agreed to meet a few hours later. As Alex and Donnie started to leave, Bobby reached for his wallet.

"Nope," Alex insisted. "You can pay me back later. I intend to enjoy this trip." She waved down a taxi and bundled Donnie into it before Bobby could protest.

Donnie proved to be an amiable companion. Alex thought he was a little afraid of her. He didn't cower from her, but he was cautious and very polite. The store clerks were uncertain of their relationship, and Alex felt a spark of pride when Donnie explained to one that she was a friend of his family.

"That was ok, wasn't it?" he asked as they left the store. "To say you're a friend?"

"More than ok," Alex smiled.

Carrying several pairs of new shoes and with Donnie wearing a new pair of Nikes—Alex noted that he glanced down at them admiringly several times—they drove to their meeting place with Bobby.

"Who's that with Bobby?" Donnie asked as they entered the restaurant.

Alex smiled as she recognized the figure sitting across from Bobby. "Don't worry…That's Lewis…One of Bobby's best friends. He's the guy with the car shop. Put together Bobby's Mustang. He's a good guy."

Donnie looked at Lewis in admiration. "Wow. That Mustang's nice."

Bobby saw Alex and Donnie and stood. Lewis turned and also stood. "Detective Alex," he said warmly. "Always good to see you."

"Donnie," Bobby said. "This is Mr. Lewis. He may have a job for you."

Alex smiled at Lewis, who blushed.

Two hours later Alex drove Bobby and Donnie back to Bobby's apartment.

"Wow," Donnie said. "One day, and I've got a lawyer, a psychiatrist, a job, new threads, and I'm part of a scientific study." He sprawled across the back seat. "I've had two great meals, and I know where I'm going to sleep tonight."

Bobby turned in the front seat. "I'll see about getting you and your Mom together."

"That'd be great…It's been a while since I saw her," Donnie said. "And I'll be able to say I have a job. Mr. Lewis was serious, right?"

"Yes. I've never known Lewis to break a promise…But you've got to do a good job."

Donnie shook his head. "I…I can't believe this. Two days ago…I didn't have anything…And now…I have…I have so much…Even a family…"

Alex's knuckles whitened as her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"You two go on up," Bobby said when they reached his apartment. "I'll park the car."

"Donnie," Alex said as they rode in the elevator. "This is important. You need to know. Your uncle is calling in a lot of debts to help you. Debts he didn't even call in when he was in trouble."

Donnie stared at his feet. "I…No one has ever done anything like this for me…Except for my Mom. She tried…I…I can never repay him."

"Yes, you can," Alex said fiercely as they left the car. Donnie followed her down the hall to Bobby's apartment. "You can repay him by being a good man. By staying out of trouble. By staying clean and doing the right thing."

Donnie straightened. "I'll do that…I will…If Bobby could it, with everything against him. If her cares about me that much…I'll do it."

Alex fumbled with the key as tears blurred her vision. "You better," she said when she could trust her voice. "Or I'll kick your butt."

"I know that," Donnie said.

Alex and Donnie flopped on the couch after they entered the apartment and began opening the packages.

"I guess," Donnie said as he pulled his battered old sneakers from a bag. "These should be buried."

Alex grabbed the sneakers and stood. "Or burned." She walked to the small kitchen and deposited the shoes in the trash.

"I…I don't know how," Donnie said. "How I'm going to pay you back…All of this…But once I start working…"

"You want to pay me back," Alex said quietly. "You get that job. You do it well. You be a good man. Be a good nephew to your uncle. That's how to pay me back."

"I…I will," Donnie said. "I will…but how can I help Bobby? He's doing all of this for me…How can I help him?"

"You're all the family he has," Alex said. "Bobby has spent all of his life trying to take care of a family that was spinning away from him. All of his life he's tried to take care of people. It's what he does. The problem is…" Alex sat in the large, overstuffed chair across from the couch. "As much as he cares for and does for others…No one cares for him. No one ever said thank you. That's what you can do. Just say thank you."

Donnie fingered the laces of the dress shoes Alex insisted he needed.

"Let me tell you something," Alex said. "It's true that there were a lot of times where Bobby didn't see Frank. But that was because of Frank. Bobby was willing to help him…Had helped him…But Frank kept stealing from their mother…Bobby tried to get him in treatment programs, but Frank would never stay. Frank was in line at a church's soup kitchen when Bobby and I ran into him. Bobby gave him all the cash he had and his overcoat….His dress overcoat…He loved that coat. It was really nice…Big, heavy, brushed wool…He bought it when he got to Major Case. He told me he thought he needed a coat worthy of his new job. He took that coat off…On a freezing day…Just took it off and draped it over Frank's shoulders. Put his card in its pocket so Frank could reach him. They were supposed to meet the next Sunday to go see their mom. Frank didn't show up."

Donnie snorted. "Not surprising."

Alex smiled sadly. "A couple of days later our Captain came to us and told Bobby there was a body in the morgue wearing an overcoat with Bobby's card in it. Frank probably never even looked at the card. Bobby was terrified that the body was Frank's. I'm not sure what happened. If Frank gave the coat away for drugs or if he sold it. Whatever he did, it hurt Bobby. Really hurt him. Bobby got the coat back. But I haven't seen it since then. He's never worn it again."

One of Donnie's hands began to rub the back of his neck.

The apartment door opened, and Bobby stepped into the living room. "Hey," he said. "Why so quiet?"

"I think," Alex said yawning. "We're both a little tired."

"Yea," Donnie said. "I'm not used to these shopping sprees."

"You haven't even experienced a real Alex Eames shopping spree," Bobby grinned. "But I have to admit, I'm pretty worn out myself."

Donnie stood and stretched. "I can't remember when I've ate so well in one day. Or could be pretty sure I'd have something to eat the next day." He moved towards the back of the apartment. His eyes met Alex's, and he turned toward his uncle.

"Thanks, Bobby," Donnie said warmly. "I…I know I can never pay you back." Bobby started to protest, but Donnie continued. "I…I'm going to try…Really try…To do the right thing…To be a good man…Thank you…"

The young man reached out awkwardly and wrapped his arms around his uncle. Bobby stiffened and then clumsily wrapped his arms around Donnie. Alex looked away. The two men separated. The older man couldn't speak, and it took the younger one several moments to find his voice.

"Thanks, Bobby. Thanks."

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

My knowledge of court procedures isn't extensive. I apologize for any mistakes in my handling of it.

Chapter Six

Donnie and Bobby both fell asleep quickly that night. At some point in the early morning, Donnie woke with a start. The young man stared around the room for a moment, and remembered that he was safely inside his uncle's apartment. He stood and moved as quietly as he could to the bathroom. As he returned to the living room, a sound from his uncle's bed stopped him. He watched with growing fear as Bobby murmured and twisted.

"Don't," Bobby cried. "Don't put me there…No…"

"Oh, God," Donnie thought. "He's thinking about his time at Tate." He shivered, and thought about running from the apartment. "No…I gotta be a man…He's done too much for me…" He stepped closer to the bed.

"No," Bobby muttered. "Please…Mom…Don't put me there…I…I'm not possessed. I'll be good…Please…"

Donnie took a deep breath. "Bobby…"

"No…I'm not like you…No!"

Donnie had heard and seen terrible things in his life, and not just at Tate. But he'd never seen anyone in as much torment as Bobby. The young man swallowed his fears and moved closer to the bed.

"Bobby…Bobby…It's ok…You're not there…You're safe…"

Bobby jerked, and the violence of his movements caused Donnie to take a step back. Bobby finally escaped from the dream and sprang up in the bed. He stared wildly around him.

"It…It's ok, Bobby," Donnie said shakily. He remembered how his mother and other kind people had treated him in similar situations. "You're safe. This is your apartment, and you're safe."

His shoulders heaving, Bobby rubbed his fists in his eyes. He struggled for several minutes to catch his breath.

Donnie cautiously stepped closer to the bed. "Bobby…You ok?"

"Ok would be an exaggeration," Bobby softly said. "But…Better…" He couldn't look at his nephew. "I…I'm sorry I woke you up…"

Donnie shrugged. "It's ok…I was already awake. You sure you're ok? Can I get you anything?"

Bobby finally looked at Donnie and saw how frightened the young man was. "I…I'm all right," he tried to reassure Donnie. "I shoulda warned you. I get bad dreams sometimes."

Donnie felt embarrassed at seeing Bobby's obvious shame. "I…I can get you some water or milk or something…"

"Yea," Bobby said. "Milk would be great."

"Ok…I'll be right back." Donnie left with an eagerness that didn't escape Bobby's attention.

"Poor kid," Bobby thought. "I've scared the hell out of him…"

Bobby rose shakily and stumbled to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The haggard, stubble ridden face scared him; he could only imagine how it affected Donnie.

"I keep hoping," he thought. "That the nightmares will ease up. But other things keep feeding them…" He moved back towards his bed and found Donnie waiting for him with a mug of milk.

"I warmed it up," Donnie said. "I hope that's ok. I've read that warm milk helps you sleep…"

"Thanks," Bobby said and took the mug. He gratefully sipped the warm milk.

"I'm sorry," Donnie said hesitantly. "If going into Tate gave you those…"

Bobby sat on the bed. "Don't worry," he said. "I had plenty of nightmares way before that. Plenty of material. Thanks for the help. I'll be ok now. You can go back to sleep."

"You sure?" Donnie asked.

Bobby nodded. "You…You did the right thing. Thanks."

Over the next weeks, Donnie and Bobby got used to being awakened by each other's nightmares. If the dreams were bad enough to intrude on the other's sleep, they'd provide glasses of water or milk and a few awkward words of comfort. Donnie's dreams grew less in intensity and frequency as his medication and sessions with the psychiatrist helped him. Sheer exhaustion also helped him sleep. Determined to prove himself, Donnie worked long and hard hours for Lewis. He started with the garage's worst jobs, but performed them well and without complaints. He did anything Lewis asked of him, and Lewis responded by giving Donnie more and better jobs.

"The kid's good," Lewis told Bobby during one of the latter's frequent checkups on Donnie. "He listens, he works hard, and he's got a natural turn for this work. I may have taken him on as a favor to you, but I'm glad I did. I'm encouraging him to get certified. I'll even help him pay for the classes."

When he returned to the apartment in the evening, Donnie frequently cleaned the place—"After all," he told Bobby. "I have experience as a janitor."—and fixed dinner. Some of his initial cooking efforts went badly—Alex and Bobby arrived one evening to discover the windows open and Donnie frantically trying to wave smoke out of the apartment—but Donnie developed into a more than decent chef with a talent for dishes that could be quickly reheated.

"You know," Alex said as she joined Bobby and Donnie for a late dinner—an increasingly happy and familiar occasion. "You could be a chef or a mechanic. Either a useful job."

"Yea," Donnie said with a smile. "Maybe I could open a combination restaurant/garage." His mood darkened. "But everything depends on what happens….What they do to me…"

"Listen," Bobby said. "Your lawyer says things are good. We know whatever happens, you won't get sent to a place like Tate. And there's a good chance you won't see the inside of a jail again…"

"I…I know," Donnie said. "It's just…Everything is going so well. I got this great job. I get to see my Mom regularly. If I can get it together, I'm going back to school. But there's this huge shadow." He looked at Bobby and Alex. "And I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay the two of you back."

"Every day you go to work," Bobby declared. "Pays me back. Everything you do to help yourself, pays me back." He stood and began collecting the dishes. "No," he said as Alex and Donnie moved to help him. "I got them…It was great, Donnie, although…" Bobby surveyed the kitchen. "You could've used a few less pots to make it."

"You're good for him, Donnie," Alex said softly. Her voice could just be heard over the sound of Bobby's dishwashing.

Donnie stared at her. "I…I'm helping him? You gotta be kidding…Everything he's doing for me…"

"Donnie," Alex said patiently. "Bobby's only really happy when he's helping someone. Helping takes him away from his own troubles. Away from himself."

"I still don't understand," Donnie said. "He's a terrific guy…He does terrific things for people…He has great friends. How can he be so down on himself?"

"He's never had anyone in his family on his side," Alex explained. "Except for you."

"God." Donne shook his head. "That's a lot of responsibility."

Alex smiled. "Yea…But you've done a good job so far."

Donnie blushed. Alex had learned that the young man accepted praise about as badly as his uncle did. "Thank you," he said shyly. "I just wish I knew what was going to happen to me…The waiting…It's really hard…"

Bobby appeared from the kitchen, and there was no additional talk about troubles and court dates that night. When Alex left, Bobby, as he always did, accompanied her to her car.

"I have some news," Alex said tentatively as they entered the elevator. "Although I don't know if it's good or bad."

Bobby looked at her apprehensively.

"It's about your car," Alex continued, and she noted Bobby's relief. "My brothers and brothers-in-law…Several are very interested. All of them more than willing to give you more than the blue book price. They know you're taken good care of it, and some of them know about Lewis' reputation. And they're all so competitive that you could probably get an even better price by letting them bid on it."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck as they stepped from the elevator. "I…I don't want to take advantage of your family, Eames…I just want to make sure it goes to a good home."

"It's hard for you to give it up," Alex said.

"Yea," Bobby admitted. He held the front door open for Alex. "It…Lewis and I worked on it so long…And…And I paid for it…It was the first really big thing I ever bought for myself." He followed Alex to her car. "But it's ridiculous to keep a car in Manhattan…especially a classic. Especially if they need money. If you could just let them know I want to sell, Eames. I'll take the best offer."

Bobby handed the keys of the Mustang over to Alex's youngest brother the day before Donnie was scheduled to appear in court. Sensing Bobby's hurt at giving up the car, Alex acted as the go between, driving the Mustang to her brother and delivering the check to Bobby. She didn't know if giving up the car helped take Bobby's mind off Donnie, or if Donnie helped take Bobby's mind off giving up the car, or if both combined to increase Bobby's troubles. But for whatever reason, Bobby was quiet and grim the next morning when Alex arrived to pick up Donnie and him for court. In contrast to his uncle, Donnie was nearly hyper and spoke constantly.

"I'm sorry," he said in response to Alex's exasperated look. "I'm really nervous. Scared, really. I'm not in a manic phase. I swear. I had a session yesterday. It's just I've always talked too much when I'm nervous." Donnie fidgeted with his tie. "I'm not used to wearing these things."

Alex reached up to adjust his tie. "Well, you look great. You'll make a great impression. Just do what your lawyer tells you to."

"Thanks," Donnie said. He wore the Navy blue jacket and khaki pants Alex had supplied, matched with a pale blue shirt purchased on one of their shopping expeditions. The dress shoes she'd insisted on buying gleamed on his feet, and Donnie wore one of Bobby's best silk ties, a dark Navy one that matched the jacket.

Bobby emerged from the back of his apartment. His hair was neatly cut and his beard newly shaved. He wore one of his best suits, but dark circles surrounded his eyes. "Eames," he said softly. "You don't have to…"

"Donnie may need a character witness," Alex declared. "And, as Ross told me, I'm not that productive when you're not around."

Donnie calmed slightly on the drive to the courthouse. He sprawled across the back seat of Alex's car. "My lawyer…Eck…Mr. Eckstein…He told me to call him Eck…He thinks things will go well…He got…A change of…What is it?"

"Venue," Bobby said softly. He was a large, tense lump in the front passenger seat.

"Venue." Donnie fingered his tie. "He got it moved to the state court here in Manhattan. He says the judge is fair. That people in charge of Tate now…and the county where I was arrested…They're not eager to revisit the case. He's told me that only the judge, the prosecutor, Eck…me…will be there. He says the fact I've got a job…A place to live…People to speak for me…It'll help my case….Like you said."

"Even we're right sometimes," Alex said.

As they neared the courthouse, Donnie became as quiet as his uncle. They parked and made their way to the assigned courtroom. There was a small group clustered outside the room, consisting of Lewis, Donnie's psychiatrist, Donnie's mother, Mr. Eckstein, and Captain Ross. Another man, wearing the dark blue suit and red power tie lawyer uniform, skulked several feet away. Alex guessed he was the prosecuting attorney, and from his expression she guessed he didn't anticipate a good day in court.

"Donnie," Evelyn said as she approached her son. "You look wonderful."

Donnie smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom…Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be much of a mom if I hadn't come. Besides, your uncle made sure I could come. Sent me some money and talked to my boss to let her know how important it was that I get here." Evelyn looked over Donnie's shoulder at Bobby. "I owe your uncle a lot…Including an apology."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably.

"I've just met your boss, Donnie," Evelyn said. "He told me how well you're doing."

Lewis blushed at the compliment, and Alex fought against smiling.

"Your doctor and your lawyer say you're doing well too," Evelyn added. "I'm really proud of you, Donnie."

"Thanks," Donnie said. "Thank you all for being here." He turned to Ross. "But…You're Bobby's boss, right? Why are you…"

"For help, if you need it," Ross said.

Donnie studied Ross for a moment. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "Captain," Bobby said softly. "You didn't…Don't…"

"It's something I should've done a long time ago," Ross said calmly.

Mr. Eckstein placed a reassuring hand on Donnie's shoulder. "It's time, Donnie. Remember, just tell the truth."

Donnie looked around at the circle of his supporters and squared his shoulders. "Ok."

As they walked into the courtroom, Alex thought that Donnie and Bobby looked like men being led to their executions.

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"That's it? That's it? My life is decided in less than an hour?" Donnie stared at his lawyer.

"That's it," Mr. Eckstein said.

"He…He really doesn't have to worry about anything?" Evelyn asked in disbelief.

"Aside from making meetings with his probation officer, no," Eckstein said. "And I'm sure that among myself, his uncle, and his friends, Donnie won't miss any of those."

"How…how am I going to pay you?" Donnie asked.

Eckstein smiled. "Don't worry. In exchange for a promise that you won't sue for the violation of your rights and your treatment in prison, the officials at Tate and the county are covering all the court costs and your legal fees. But if you change your mind, Donnie, you've got a very strong case against them. And against that sham of a judge."

Donnie shook his head. "No…I want to get this behind me. Thank you, Eck…Thank you so much."

The lawyer shook the young man's hand. "It was a pleasure, Donnie. I rarely get a case where the defendant is so worthy of my efforts. And it gave me a chance to pay back your uncle."

Alex felt dizzy with relief. She saw the prosecuting attorney skulking away. She shook her head. "This case," she said to Bobby. "It barely lasted long enough for him to bother coming here."

"Yea," Bobby said softly. "Fortunately for Donnie, Tate and the county had no interest in reopening this case."

"I think the prosecutor didn't expect Donnie to have so much and so well organized support," Alex said. "The judge seemed impressed by the fact he had a job and a place to live. Not to mention the renowned psychiatrist and NYPD Captain in his corner."

Bobby smiled wanly. "Yea. But you gotta wonder how many guys are in prison because they don't have an uncle in the NYPD. Or what would have happened if Frank had called me…" He stared at the ground. "Excuse me…I need to thank some people…"

Mr. Eckstein enthusiastically shook Bobby's hand as Donnie shook Ross' hand. Alex heard the Captain's words to the young man.

"Your uncle has done a lot for you," Ross said. "You have a lot to live up to."

"Yes, Sir," Donnie agreed.

"Remember…He was willing to give up his career…Maybe his sanity…"

"I…I've heard that," Donnie said. "I…I'm going to do everything I can to show him and everyone that I'm worth it."

"Good," Ross said. "Good."

"Hey," Lewis announced. "We're going to have a little celebration, courtesy of Lewis' Auto Repair and Restoration. Everyone's welcome."

"I'm sorry," Ross said. "I can't come…Someone has to run Major Case."

"Thank you, Captain," Bobby said quietly.

"You're welcome, Detective," Ross replied. "He seems to be a good kid. I hope that if one of my sons ever gets into trouble that he has someone like you in his corner."

"They will," Bobby said. "They'll have you."

Ross stood for a moment. "Thank you," he said when he could trust his voice. "And I hope things work out for your nephew."

Things did work out for Donnie in the next few months, and his nephew's progress in turn helped Bobby. There were a couple of setbacks. Sent home to check on Donnie by a worried phone call from Lewis, Bobby discovered the young man in a manic episode. Donnie had removed most of Bobby's books from their shelves in a frantic effort to find something. Alex watched in admiration as Bobby calmed the younger man and persuaded him to visit his psychiatrist. Donnie spent the night in the hospital, and the doctor watched him closely for a couple of weeks while his medication was adjusted. Alex thought Bobby might have suffered more than his nephew through the episode.

On another night, Bobby's cell phone rang as Alex drove them away from a crime scene. From what she heard of the conversation, Alex learned that Donnie and several coworkers had gone out to celebrate the completion of a difficult project. They were all somewhat the worse for their celebrating.

"Don't worry, Donnie," Bobby spoke into his phone. "You did the right thing. It's no problem for me to get you…No, it's ok. It's good that you trust me. What's the address? Ok…ok…I'll be there as soon as I can. You got a phone number where I can reach you? Ok…Just stay put…And drink something nonalcoholic…It's ok, kid…Not a problem…." Bobby hung up and stared at his phone. "Oh, damn…I keep forgetting I don't have a car anymore…"

"I'll drive," Alex said. "We can pick my car up at the office…"

"Eames…"

"Is Donnie in trouble?"

"No," Bobby sighed. "But he's in no shape to drive, even if he could borrow a car. And he hasn't got enough money for a cab. And the people with him are in the same shape. Eames, I can have him get a cab and then pay it off when he gets home…"

"I don't mind," Alex insisted. "We can talk about this case. And if you need any help, I'll be there."

Bobby didn't need any help with Donnie, who was remarkably cheerful and pliant when drunk, although he was inclined to profusely thanking his uncle for everything. Two of Donnie's less than sober companions joined Alex, Bobby, and Donnie, and Alex feared for her car's interior at several points during the drives to their homes. But they managed to get everyone home before any incidents.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Donnie mumbled after they deposited the second of the inebriated young men. "And you, Ms. Eames. I…I know I shouldn't…can't…drink…because of the meds and being on probation…Things got out of hand…"

"It's ok," Bobby assured him. "You did the right thing. You kept yourself and your friends from getting into trouble or hurting anyone."

"You…You're not going to kick me out? Or give me a lecture?"

Alex sensed Donnie had been kicked out of a lot of places and given a lot of lectures. She wondered how many came from Frank.

"Kicking you out for this would be pretty extreme," Bobby said. "And deprive me of a good cook. As for a lecture, well, you know what you did. And I suspect you may have a pretty nasty hangover tomorrow morning."

"I…I could use a bite," Alex ventured. "And the longer we keep Donnie up and the more fluids we put into him, the less the hangover."

"You…You sure, Eames?" Bobby asked.

"Absolutely." Alex glanced back at Donnie. "If our passenger's up to it."

"I think so," Donnie mumbled. "As long as I don't have to walk too far."

These two incidents were the only troubling moments. Donnie worked hard, and, encouraged by and funded partially by a loan from Lewis, he attended a community college to get his auto repair certification. Donnie also took other courses, including some in accounting. He found the subject interesting and performed well enough that Lewis began to assign him some duties in the office as well as the garage. "He's almost as smart as you are, Bobby," Lewis told his old friend. Donnie gained a wide circle of friends—he had inherited his father and uncle's charm—and even went out on a couple of tentative dates. His sessions with the psychiatrist continued to go well, and the new medications helped him without bad side effects.

It may have been the dates, or a desire to be more independent, or a wish to be less of a burden to Bobby, or a combination of all of those factors, but Donnie began to consider getting his own place. Bobby argued against the idea, noting that Donnie didn't have the money for a decent place. Donnie acknowledged this, but pointed out that getting a place closer to the garage would save on bus, subway, and cab fare. Lewis finally settled the matter by offering Donnie the empty space above the garage.

"I planned to turn it into an extra office," Lewis explained when he proposed the idea. "Or even a lounge like place where I could grab a nap. It's not big enough for storage, and it's already got plumbing and wiring. If Donnie's willing to clean it up and call the cops if he hears anything, I can give it to him rent free and claim he's working security."

On a cold, wet, October morning, Alex found herself driving her brother's borrowed pickup truck and helping to move Donnie and his few possessions.

"Wow," she said as she deposited a box and surveyed the space. "This is better than I expected."

"Yea," Donnie said excitedly. "Bobby helped me clean it…That's where we've been the last couple of nights. The fridge is only a mini, and the bathroom doesn't have a tub, but there's a small stove and it's clean. I'll need to get some furniture…Like a bed…But I'll be ok…"

Bobby sat another box on the floor. "We're going to haunt the second hand stores," he said. He seemed to be taking as much pleasure in the new rooms as his nephew. "And Donnie's promised to come back and see me to make sure I get some good, home cooked meals."

Donnie grinned. "Yea, you're not getting rid of me."

Over the next days, bits of furniture entered Donnie's place. Bookshelves made of cinder blocks and boards appeared. An old wardrobe discarded by one of Alex's sisters appeared to act as a closet. Mismatched chairs and a chest of drawers showed up as a result of trips to used furniture stores. Alex joined Donnie and Bobby on some of these trips, and was amused to discover the two men spent more time examining the used book and CD shelves than furniture. Donnie splurged on a small TV and a combination radio/CD player. Some of those used CDs and books joined the appliances on the shelves along with several plants Evelyn gave her son. Bobby and Donnie fashioned a large desk from two abandoned sawhorses and an old door. Posters of cars decorated the walls, and photos of Donnie's family and friends dotted the rooms.

"Looks a lot like my first place," Alex said one day to Evelyn. "I even had a couple of car pictures."

Evelyn, who visited her son regularly thanks to Bobby's help and encouragement, smiled. "I'm amazed he's keeping it so clean."

The two women watched as Bobby and Donnie carefully placed a large lamp together.

"I was so wrong about him…about Bobby," Evelyn said softly. "He didn't know anything about Donnie, did he?"

"Not until that day Frank told him," Alex answered.

Evelyn clenched her fists at her sides. "God…How could I be so stupid. He…He never told the truth. Never. You must think I'm terribly dumb."

"No," Alex said. "I've seen men and women do…well, not very bright things. You're not the worst by a long shot. It…I have to admit…It hurt Bobby…If he'd known about Donnie…He would've helped…And his Mom…She would've been thrilled to know she had a grandchild…It would've meant so much to her."

"I…I don't understand," Evelyn said. "Why did Frank keep him away? Why did he lie about Bobby? If…If he cared about Donnie and me at all?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know. Bobby…Bobby thinks Frank wanted to keep him as a last resort…To hold Donnie in reserve. I think Frank wanted people to think that Bobby was the villain…The cause of his problems. But I've given up trying to figure out Frank beyond seeing him as an addict who couldn't see beyond his next fix."

"He wasn't always like that," Evelyn said. "He could be charming…He was so bright…When we first met…" The memories seemed to calm her. "But now…If it wasn't for Donnie, I could wish that I'd never met him."

"Donnie's a good kid," Alex said. "You raised him well."

"I tried to," Evelyn sighed. "I wish I would've known about this bipolar business. I could've helped him. Bobby's helped with that so much."

"Bobby's had a lot of experience with mental illness," Alex said sadly. "But at least he got a chance to help Donnie."

Donnie needed less of Bobby's help as time went by, and both his uncle and Alex saw less of the young man. When they did see him, Donnie was calmer, more confident, more independent.

"I wish there was something I could do for him," Donnie told Alex one of the few evenings she saw him. "I know…I know that by getting myself together…That's a great thing… But I wish I could do more…Something practical…"

"Too bad you can't build him a car," Alex said ruefully. "I know it hurt him to give up the Mustang."

"He ask about it? Talk about it?"

Alex shook her head. "It's like it never existed. But we passed by a beautiful one the other day—same color as his—and he looked at it for a long time."

"Uh," Donnie said and catalogued the information in his head.

"You miss Donnie," Alex told Bobby as she drove him home that night.

"Yea…I do," Bobby admitted. "Even if he was the first roommate I've had since leaving the Army…And his taste in music is…suspect."

Alex smiled. "We're getting old, Bobby. We don't know anything about popular music and don't like what we do know about it."

"Yea." Bobby stared out the car window. "But it was good to come home and just shoot the breeze with the kid."

Alex eased her car to a stop in front of Bobby's building. Cold air blasted into it when Bobby opened the passenger door. He wore only a suit jacket, and he shivered with the cold.

"You need to wear a coat," Alex gently chided him.

"My leather jacket really doesn't work with a suit," Bobby shrugged. "And the rain coat doesn't help much…"

Alex watched him with a heavy weight in her heart as he scurried away to the shelter of his building.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

In the next weeks, Donnie thrived, and his progress seemed to also help his uncle, even though Bobby and Alex saw less of the young man.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Alex mused one day as she shared coffee with Bobby.

Bobby smiled. "Maybe. I've tried to talk to him about girls, but he's paid about as much attention to me as I did to older guys when he was my age."

"Hey…Do you and Donnie have plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Donnie's going to visit his Mom…His parole officer's ok'd it." Bobby stared into his coffee. "I'll probably go help out at the homeless shelter near my apartment."

"You've got an open invitation to the Eames' celebration," Alex said.

She wasn't surprised when Bobby declined the invitation, or when she learned he'd declined a similar invitation from Donnie and Evelyn, or when Captain Ross met her as she entered the Major Case Squad Room the Monday after Thanksgiving.

"I hope you had a good holiday, Eames," Ross said.

"I did," Alex said warmly. "Yourself?"

Ross smiled. "Well, I did have to take the boys out for pizza on Friday after we enjoyed tofu turkey on Thanksgiving. But that was good." He looked beyond Alex to Bobby, who was in a deep study at his desk. "Your partner…"

Alex braced herself for a recitation of Bobby's latest transgressions.

"Your partner has apparently spent much of the past four days here," Ross continued. "He's cleared up a great deal of paperwork, solved at least one cold case, probably solved two more, and has definite leads on several others." Ross shook his head. "This sort of thing doesn't support my requests for more manpower."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll make sure he isn't around for Christmas or New Year's."

So began Alex Eames' campaign to get Bobby to come to at least part of her family's holiday celebrations. Donnie proved to be an eager and willing collaborator. He plaintively told his uncle that he wanted to see what a real Christmas was like. Faced with an effective two pronged assault, Bobby agreed to bring Donnie and himself to the Christmas Eve at Alex's sister's house.

"Listen," Donnie said to Alex one evening as they shared dinner with Bobby. "I need a favor…"

"Is this for Christmas?" Alex asked excitedly. She loved engaging in Christmas conspiracies.

Donnie glanced around the restaurant to make certain Bobby wasn't near. "See…" he smiled. "That's why you're a detective. "On Christmas Eve…You gotta pick me up at the garage…And give me a call about an hour before you get there."

"You can't tell me more?"

"Let's just say it involves getting Bobby something he needs and wants," Donnie said. "And it has wheels."

"Donnie…" Alex looked admiringly at the young man. "You're working on a car for him."

"Yea…Lewis…Me…A couple of the other guys…It's still in the early stages. I'm working on it after hours…Even with the help and the discount Lewis gives me on parts, it's going to take a while." Donnie smiled. "But I want something to give Bobby for Christmas. And Lewis said Bobby would like to work on it too…That that would be another present to him."

"That's why we haven't seen much of you lately," Alex said.

"I…I want to show Bobby what we've got finished on Christmas Eve…You…You think that's a good idea?"

"It's a wonderful idea," Alex said.

"Don't have any idea how I'm gonna wrap it," Donnie grinned.

"I've got an idea about that," Alex said.

"An idea about what?"

Alex and Donnie both jumped at Bobby's voice.

"I hate it when you do that," Alex said.

"Yea…You move like some big cat, Bobby," Donnie said. "It was one of the few bad things about being your roommate."

Bobby smiled and sat down. "I repeat…An idea about what?"

"Oh," Alex smiled sweetly. "Christmas stuff…"

"Ah," Bobby said, and both Alex and Donnie were surprised when he didn't pursue the subject. He was quiet through the rest of the evening, and Alex studied him as she drove him home after dropping off Donnie.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Uh…Yea…It's just…You know I have mixed feelings about the holidays…"

"You're not getting out of coming to my sister's on Christmas Eve," Alex declared.

"I know…Donnie wants to come too much…It's just that…Even with what I got from the car…Money's tight…I'd like to give Donnie something…and some other people," Bobby said wistfully.

"You've given Donnie a life," Alex said gently. "As for me…Having you back in top form is more than enough."

Alex stopped her car in front of his building. Bobby opened the door and shivered as the cold air hit him.

"That raincoat," Alex said. "Doesn't keep you very warm."

"It's gotta work for now," Bobby said, and hurried inside his building. Alex sat in thought for several moments before driving off.

Robert Goren had never been a wholehearted participant in the revels surrounding Christmas. The time from Thanksgiving to New Year's Day brought unhappy memories—some terrifying—and he fought them off by throwing himself into work. The last holiday season when he was forced to serve his suspension was horribly painful for him, and Bobby thought that Alex had saved his life and/or his sanity by dragging him out of his apartment at several crucial moments. He owed her family as well. Alex had brought him to a couple of Eames gatherings. He'd arrived with nothing but himself, and they greeted and accepted him with grace. He felt terrible about appearing this year with empty hands again, but Alex pointed out he was bringing Donnie, whose car expertise would be welcomed among her older relatives and whose energy would be welcome among her younger ones. "And," she added. "You can help me make cookies. Or at least act as the official taster."

In spite of Alex's reassuring words, Bobby's mood on Christmas Eve wasn't good. Alex sensed that if he hadn't promised both her and Donnie, Bobby would've happily bailed on the party and disappeared until early on December 26th. As it was, she felt she was pushing and pulling him through the day, and it was only after Ross threatened to physically shove him out of the squad room that Bobby finally agreed to leave. As Alex waited for Bobby in her car, she called Donnie.

"We're on our way. You ready?"

"Yea," Donnie said eagerly. "Thanks for the idea on how to deal with wrapping it, Ms. Eames. I can't wait to see his face."

"Me too…See you soon, Donnie." Alex shut off her phone just as Bobby slipped into her car.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Just letting Donnie know we're on our way," she replied evenly.

He looked suspiciously at her for a moment, but his attention then focused on a small package in his hands.

"For Donnie?" Alex asked cautiously.

"I…Yea…It's…It's something…Been in the family…" Bobby turned the small box over and over. "I'm surprised that Frank…Then again I'm not…" He sighed. "But it's Donnie's now." He slipped the box into the pocket of his suit jacket.

He was quiet through the rest of the drive, and seemed content to listen to the Christmas music playing on the radio.

"Donnie's waiting for us," Alex said as she turned into the drive to Lewis' garage.

Bobby looked up. "Is that Lewis with him? Eames, did you invite everyone tonight?"

Alex stopped the car, and she and Bobby stepped out into the cold night.

"Just wanted to wish you both a Merry Christmas," Lewis said cheerfully. He was ready to burst with excitement. Donnie stood next to him, and Alex thought the young man was ready to jump out of his skin.

Bobby huddled against the cold as he examined Lewis and Donnie. "Ok," he said deliberately. "You three are up to something."

Donnie lurched forward and thrust a brightly but none too carefully wrapped package at Bobby. "Merry Christmas, Bobby!"

Bobby carefully turned the small box in his hands.

"You can open it," Donnie said eagerly. "You need to open it."

Bobby stared at the package.

"For heaven's sake, Bobby," Alex said. "Open it before Lewis and Donnie die of excitement."

Bobby fumbled with the wrapping and revealed a small box. He lifted the lid and pulled out a Hot Wheels car. The garage's outside lights shone on a black Mustang with white racing stripes. Taped to its roof was a key.

Puzzled, Bobby stared at the toy. "Uh…Thank you…It's very nice…But I don't have a track or anything…And what's the key for?"

"It's only part of it…Your present," Donnie said. "Ms. Eames thought of this…But c'mon…You need to see…C'mon…"

Lewis and Donnie half pulled, half pushed Bobby into the garage. Smiling, Alex followed them. They moved to the back of the garage, where a large piece of tarp blocked off a corner. Several thoughts seemed to be passing through Bobby's mind. He stared at the tarp, and then at the toy in his hands. Lewis and Donnie each seized a side of the cloth and yanked it down.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted.

Bobby stared at a car in a state of chaotic restoration. It wasn't painted and lacked a hood. Engine and body parts surrounded it, and it lacked several crucial elements. But there was enough present to indicate the work in progress was a 1960s Mustang. Bobby stared at the toy in his hands and then at the car in front of him.

"That," Donnie pointed to the toy. "Is a promise. I…We…don't know when we'll get this done." He nodded back at the real car. "We don't even know if that key will work. But when we get it done, it's yours."

"I…I…" Bobby choked.

"Donnie's doing most of the work," Lewis said proudly. "He's great at this, Bobby. Certainly better than you…He's more patient…Maybe better than me. I gotta warn you that this car will probably be a mix of parts…Everything's not going to be original…But it's going to be a beauty."

Alex fought against the large lump forming in her throat.

"I…I…It's wonderful," Bobby whispered. "But…Donnie…I…I can't…It's too much…"

Donnie and Alex smiled sadly at each other. They'd anticipated Bobby's reaction.

"Well," Donnie said offhandedly. "If you don't want it, I guess I'll have to never talk to you again."

Bobby jerked.

"I mean," Donnie continued. "If my present isn't good enough for you, well, I guess I'm not good enough to associate with you."

Bobby turned to Alex. "You put him up to this."

"Just offered him some suggestions on how to deal with a master psychological manipulator," she said dryly.

"If it'll make you feel better," Donnie said. "I demand the right to borrow it. Especially if I have a hot date. And all of this assumes I'll get the thing finished."

"You'll get it finished," Lewis said. "Probably a lot sooner than you think."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I don't deserve this," he said softly. "I don't deserve friends…a nephew…like you all. I guess I gotta accept this heap if I'm gonna keep you around."

"Damn straight," Alex said shakily.

"Thank you, Donnie," Bobby said softly. "This is the best…The greatest present…Ever."

"You're welcome," Donnie said, his voice almost as shaky as Alex's. "I…I've never really given a big present to anyone. It…It feels great. Merry Christmas, Bobby."

"Merry Christmas, Donnie." Bobby hesitated, and then stumbled forward. He and Donnie hugged awkwardly, and Lewis and Alex concentrated on admiring the Mustang.

"Listen," Lewis said. "You guys don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. I've got my own family to deal with."

"Thanks, Lewis," Bobby said. "Thanks for everything. Tell your Mom and sisters Merry Christmas for me."

"Hey, man," Lewis said warmly. "I'll owe you till the day I die, no matter what." He pulled Bobby into a hug. "This Christmas is already better than a lot we've had."

"Yea," Bobby said wistfully. "Take care of yourself, man."

"You too…Merry Christmas, Donnie…Merry Christmas, Detective Alex."

"I hope," Donnie said as he sprawled across the back seat of Alex's car. "That your family doesn't have a lot of emotional scenes. I don't think I could deal with it."

Bobby turned to the young man. "Alex's family is appallingly normal," he said. "At least in comparison to ours. Of course, families in a Eugene O'Neil play are normal compared to ours."

Donnie laughed. "Yea…Never underestimate the appeal of normal."

"Just be warned," Alex said. "'Normal' in the Eames family means a lot of people and a lot of noise."

Alex wasn't exaggerating. A large and noisy crowd filled her sister's house. Donnie happily joined the horde, talking enthusiastically about cars with the older Eameses and playing happily with the younger ones, who joyfully treated him as a new toy. Bobby hung on the sidelines of the party, becoming fully engaged only when Alex's nephew Nate approached and gravely spoke with Bobby. Alex watched Bobby carefully. She knew he rarely joined in with any large group, and when he quietly slipped outside after speaking with Nate, she followed him. She discovered him leaning over the porch railing and staring at the sky.

"Hey," Alex said. "Looking for reindeer?"

"Funny…Nate was just asking me if reindeer ate special food…"

Alex smiled. Nate was a curious and smart kid, and he loved Bobby for many reasons, including Bobby's quiet acceptance of all of the child's questions as serious ones worthy of consideration and answers. "You ok?"

"Yea…It's just…Your family…There's a lot of them…"

"So I've noticed," Alex said. "Donnie seems to be having a good time."

"Yea," Bobby said. "He doesn't have all of his uncle's neurosis." He pulled the small box from his jacket pocket and began turning it in his hand. "You knew about the car."

"Yea…I suggested the Hot Wheels in a box…"

"Now I have to figure out where to park it and pay for the insurance." He spoke lightly, but Alex heard the tension in his voice.

"You won't have to worry about that for a while," she said.

"I…I just…I don't know…How can I accept it?" Bobby spluttered. "He's just a kid…He's just starting out…"

"He wanted to give you something," Alex said gently. "He told me he's never really given anything to anyone. All it's really costing him is the time. It's giving him great experience. Bobby…Really…You're doing him a favor."

Bobby chuckled. "Only you, Eames…Only you could look at it that way. I guess I have to take it."

"Good," Alex said. "I'm going back in. It's a little nippy out here. Don't stay out too long. You're not dressed for it."

"Ok," Bobby said.

He watched Alex return to the bright warmth of her family's party. He saw Donnie laughing with three kids around his age. Bobby remembered that the man he thought was his father and Frank possessed the ability to step into any place and charm everyone around them. Everyone was their best friend when they first met them, and even later, when the two men revealed their true colors, people would stay their friends for a ridiculously long time. Bobby lacked their talent. No matter how much he studied a group, no matter how much he tried to do what he thought was the right thing, he was always the outsider. In school, in the Army, in the NYPD, even in his family, he was never part of the tribe. He guessed this was why his few friendships and connections meant so much to him. As he watched the Eames family laughing and talking and arguing, Bobby realized that this desperate need blinded him to the faults of some of those friendships and connections. It kept him from seeing what Declan Gage did to his daughter. It kept him from seeing what Jo Gage had become. It kept him from giving up on Frank. It kept him from seeing what Declan Gage had seen. It kept him from seeing how brutally his family rejected him and his efforts to help them, and the reasons for those rejections.

He tried to view his connection with Donnie clearly. He believed he'd helped his nephew. The young man's response and progress thrilled Bobby, but the older man wondered how Donnie would react if he knew the truth about his uncle. Would the knowledge that Bobby's biological father was a monster drive Donnie away? Would Donnie view Bobby as something less than his uncle and run away? Bobby thought Donnie wasn't like that, that he was capable of understanding and loyalty, but Bobby couldn't be sure. The only thing he was really sure of was Alex Eames. Bobby turned and stared up into the cold, clear sky.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Ok, we've entered the world of holiday fluff. My apologies.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The sounds of the party rushed at Bobby as the door behind him opened. He turned to face Donnie.

"Hey," the boy said. "Ms. Eames said you were out here, communing with the stars. Or just freezing your butt off."

Bobby smiled. Donnie looked warm and happy. His face flushed from encountering the chilled air, and he wore a sweet, goofy smile.

"I'm having a great time," Donnie said. "Thanks for bringing me. And thanks for taking my present."

"Thank you, Donnie…It's a wonderful gift…"

"You better wait until I get it finished." Donnie blew on his hands. "Aren't you cold? Don't you want to get back inside?"

Bobby reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "I…I have something for you too."

Donnie looked at him with interest.

"But…you need to know…It…It comes with a history…"

"What is it? Some piece of radioactive fruitcake?" Donnie asked.

"No…Here…Open it."

Bobby thrust the box at Donnie, who took the box and carefully opened it. He discovered a small jewelry box and sprung it open. It revealed a small ring that sparkled with red, green and gold. Donnie stared at it

"It…It belonged to your grandmother," Bobby said. He spoke slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid of being misunderstood. "It…It's her engagement ring." He swallowed. "When she got sick…When she got cancer…She…She gave it to Frank."

Donnie's head jerked up. His face crumbled with anger. "More like he stole it."

Bobby shook his head. "Not…Not this…Our Mom…She gave it to him. And…he didn't sell it…He didn't lose it."

"How did you get it?"

Bobby stared at his feet as he realized his actions in this case were as bad as some of Frank's antics. "After…After what happened at Tate…When I went to see Frank…To try to find out where you were…I saw it…And…And I took it."

"Well, that's good," Donnie snorted. "That's why he didn't sell it…He didn't have the chance."

"No…No…" Bobby insisted. "He…He'd had plenty of chances…He held on to it…I think…I hope…He thought of keeping it for you."

"I don't believe it," Donnie said. "I don't…How can you…You keep making excuses for him…I've learned enough about him…What he did to you…What you did…"

Bobby begin to pace. "This…This isn't the way…Look…Whatever…However…The ring is yours…Your grandmother wanted your father to have it. So it was his. And now it's yours."

"What am I supposed to do with this, Bobby?" Donnie waved the box. "I don't have anyone to give it to…It'll be years before I do…If I do…"

Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but Donnie cut him off. "Am I supposed to wear it to work? C'mon, Bobby…What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I…I don't know," Bobby stammered. "It's yours. Do whatever you want with it…Sell it…Trade it…I don't care…It's yours…"

Donnie looked at the ring and then at Bobby. "It's mine?"

"Yes…"

"Then I give it to you." Donnie closed the box and tossed it to Bobby, who awkwardly caught it.

"I…What…Donnie…"

"The way I see it," Donnie said. "You were the one who took care of your Mom. Ms. Eames, Lewis, other people have told me…I don't know what your Mom was thinking when she gave that to Frank, but you're the son who took care of her. I know you were the good son. That ring should be yours. Now it is."

"But…but what am I supposed to do with it?" Bobby asked in a plaintive echo of his nephew's words.

"I don't know," Donnie shrugged. "Maybe…Like you told me…Sell it…" He smiled. "Give it to Ms. Eames…I don't know."

Bobby's head spun. "But…But…I wanted to give you a Christmas present…"

"Bobby," Donnie said patiently. "You've given me a life…a good one. What more can you give me?" He started to go back into the house. "C'mon…It's cold out here. You're not dressed for it."

"Donnie," Bobby asked softly. "You…What did you mean…When you said I should give this to Eames?"

"I dunno," Donnie shrugged. "Just…She's the closest thing you've got to a girlfriend…Even if she isn't."

Donnie turned and went into the house. After a moment, Bobby slipped the box into his pocket and followed his nephew.

Bobby was quiet though the rest of the evening. He played with some of the younger Eames nieces and nephews when they demanded it, received a glowing report about his former car from its current owner, but he spent much of the time observing Donnie and Alex. Both were having too good of a time to notice Bobby's quiet descent into a shell. They left the party a little after eleven, after the youngest children and their parents had departed but just before some of the older members of the family left for Midnight Mass. Donnie and Alex left with some reluctance, but Donnie had to rise early to meet his mother and Alex had another family gathering to attend.

"You know, Bobby," Donnie said as Bobby drove Alex's car through the empty streets. "You could come with Mom and me tomorrow. She'd be glad to see you."

"That's kind of you, Donnie," Bobby said. "But this is for you and your Mom. And I'm on call tomorrow."

"Bobby is always on call during the holidays." Alex turned in the passenger seat so that she could see Donnie. She'd had just enough alcohol at the party to sharpen her tongue and dull her driving skills. "It's none of my business…but I'm curious…Where was your Mom's family when you were in trouble?"

Bobby jerked slightly, but the question didn't bother Donnie. "Most of them didn't…don't…have a lot of money," the young man said. "And they didn't like Frank. My Aunt Mary…My Mom's sister…Helped as much as she could. They probably could've done more, at least for my Mom, but I'm not going to worry about that. I'm willing to engage in peace talks. Mom said some of them might be coming with her tomorrow. If they show up, I'll show 'em how well I'm doing."

They dropped Donnie at Lewis' Garage. Before he climbed the steps to his apartment, Donnie again attempted to get his uncle to join him the next day. Bobby again gently refused, but promised to call Donnie in the evening. They hugged awkwardly and wished each other "Merry Christmas."

Alex saw Bobby try not to shiver as he slid back behind the wheel. Beads of cold moisture glistened on his hair.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she said softly. "I'm afraid I still shouldn't drive."

"It's perfectly fine." He drove her car through the deserted streets. "Early Christmas morning must be one of the quietest times," he said softly.

"It sounds like you've had a lot of those," Alex said gently.

"It's ok," he said after a moment. "I like this kind of quiet…a peaceful one."

"If you're tired," Alex said. "You can have the couch at my place. And I can drop you at your apartment tomorrow as I go to my family. And I swear it's not part of some plan to get you to the dinner or anything. I'll drop you off. I promise."

Bobby gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was very tired. He'd been working hard in the past days to ensure that Alex and he—mostly Alex—had a clean slate going into the holidays. The high emotions of the evening added to his weary state. The prospect of a long taxi or subway ride, assuming he could find one that got him where he wanted, wasn't a welcome one.

"Ok," he surrendered. "But no surprises."

"I can't promise you no surprises," Alex said. "It's Christmas, and who knows what Santa will do."

Alex moved stealthily through her living room. She knew Bobby usually slept fitfully and lightly. On any given day, Robert Goren had more than enough fuel for a decade of nightmares, but the holidays added gasoline to that fuel. She moved as quietly as she could to the couch. The soft, faint light painted streaks on Bobby's face, and he appeared deeply asleep. Alex walked back to her bedroom and returned with a large bundle. She unfolded it and tenderly draped it across Bobby. He stirred, and Alex held her breath, but he remained asleep. She smiled and padded into the kitchen.

The rich smell of coffee and blueberries woke Bobby. He yawned and stretched, wincing slightly as his muscles protested his time on the couch. He blinked, and stared puzzled at the expanse of dark, navy blue wool across his body. He fingered the soft, rich cloth and foggily wondered if Alex had a new blanket.

"Merry Christmas," Alex said as she walked into the living room. She wore her flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers, and Bobby thought she was beautiful. "I've made blueberry pancakes and coffee. Ready for some breakfast?"

Bobby studied her. There was a disconcerting smile of mischief on her face. "Uh…Yea…I'm surprised after all that food last night…But I am hungry." He pushed back the covers and swung his leg out from under them. He wore his pants and T-shirt and socks. He paused, and lifted the dark blue covering. Bobby held it up and realized it was a handsome and heavy overcoat. He looked at it and then at Alex. "What…"

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," Alex said gently.

Bobby continued to look at her with the expression of a baffled fish.

"Stand up and try it on," Alex urged.

"Uh?"

"It's your Christmas present, Sherlock," Alex laughed. "See if it fits."

Bobby slowly stood. He held the coat like a protective cape in front of him. "Eames…It…It's beautiful…But I…I can't…"

"Oh, be quiet and try it on," Alex said. She took the coat from Bobby and held it so that he could slip his arms into it.

He slowly and reluctantly eased his arms into the rich silk lining. The wool was soft and brushed, and Bobby felt warm and safe inside it.

"Oh, that looks terrific," Alex said. "Here…" She lifted a bright red wool scarf and wrapped it around Bobby's neck. ""The salesman threw the scarf in for free. I'm glad I picked the red one. It looks very dashing."

Bobby stared from the coat to Alex. "Eames…This…This…It's wonderful…But…It…It's too much…"

"I got a great discount on it," Alex declared. "And I consider it a good investment. I just recovered my partner. I can't lose him to pneumonia or have people say he isn't dressing the part of a Major Case Squad detective."

"Eames…I know how much these cost…Even with a discount…"

"Bobby," Alex said patiently. "Do you like it?"

"I…I…" Bobby brushed his left hand over his right arm. "I…I love it…It's beautiful…"

"Then it's yours."

"But…But I didn't…I couldn't get you anything…You and Donnie…And now you've both…"

"Bobby." Alex continued her patience with him. "In the past months, you've given Donnie a life…a very good life…And you've come back to me…And you've given me respect and let me into your life. Those are pretty wonderful gifts. You give and give of yourself all of the time. Please…Let the people who…who care about you…give you something."

She stepped forward and rested her hands on the coats' lapels.

"Besides," she said. "What am I going to do with a man's dress coat this size?"

Bobby's throat tightened and his vision blurred. He stepped away from Alex and seized his suit jacket from the chair he'd thrown it on. He reached inside one of its pockets and thrust a small box to Alex.

"Merry Christmas."

Alex stared at him. "What…"

"I just realized…Donnie was right…I should give this to you…Please…Please Alex…Please take it…Before I lose what little courage I have…"

Alex was as lost and confused as Bobby had been a few minutes before. His use of her first name shook her. She stared at the box.

"Please…Please, Alex…"

The desperate quality in Bobby's voice convinced her to open the box. It revealed a beautiful ring with a small diamond resting between a graceful ruby and elegant emerald. The ruby flashed with red fire when light struck it, while the emerald flickered with cool green. Alex gasped.

"It…It…" Bobby swallowed. "It…It doesn't mean…I mean, it does…It's not…You're my friend…You're the best thing in my life…I…It…The ring…It means a lot to me…and I wanted to give it to someone…and Donnie said it was really mine…and he said…."

He stopped talking, and began hating his impulsive move. What could she think? That she was a second choice? That he loved her? That last thing might be true, but he had no right to think, to hope, no right at all.

"Bobby." Alex had recovered her voice. "It's beautiful. It's your mother's ring, isn't it? The one you talked about…"

Bobby nodded.

"And Donnie…Donnie knew that you saved it from Frank? That it really should go to you?" Her voice was soft and kind, and Bobby felt some of his courage return. He nodded again.

She stepped close to him, and he smelled lavender and her shampoo and blueberries. "Oh, Bobby," she said, and again rested her hands on his chest. "What a wonderful gift."

His heart soared. She wasn't angry; she wasn't upset. She accepted his gift. She accepted him. He leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers.

"I…I don't have anything else to give you, Alex," he whispered. "Except me…and I don't know how great a present that is."

Her hands touched his face. "The ring is wonderful, Bobby…But it's nothing compared to you."

They wrapped their arms around each other and stood for several moments silently holding each other.

"I guess this means you're keeping the coat," Alex said.

"I guess it does."

"C'mon," Alex said. "The pancakes are getting cold." She slipped from his arms and walked to the kitchen. She turned to look at him. "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

He slipped carefully out of the coat and gently draped it over the couch. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

END

Ok, I'm not sure what the ring looks like. And this story took a major turn toward the warm and fuzzy and away from Donnie to Alex and Bobby. But sometimes you just have to let a fic go where it wants.


End file.
